Total Drama World Showdown! SYOC story!
by JJ-the-Great
Summary: 30 BRAND NEW CONTESTANTS have signed up for a rather painful trip around the globe for a prize of 1 MILLION DOLLARS! (SYOC now closed). CURRENTLY: The Land of the Rising Sun can even shin it's light for the contestants.
1. Character Submissions

Standing in a road of an airport runway, Chris walks up with his billion-dollar smile.

"Hi, there! Your favorite host with the most Chris McLean here with important news! We are looking for contestants for our brand new upcoming season!" he exclaims.

"Entering is simple! You have to do is fill our your information on the application below and film an audition tape! Stuff like your name, your age, and which team you want to be on." Chris rambled on.

"Now, I can tell from your facial expression that your confused. What do I mean by "which team you want to be on?" And you might also be wondering, "but how am I going to choose my team if I don't know anyone yet?" Well guess what? You're right! But your competition well be similar to you, because we're going to have team THEMES this time!"

Soon, triumphant music started playing as confetti rain down on Chris was he expressed that last part. He showed a hand, which motioned the music to mute.

"And what theme do we have planned? Well it's going to be the three Bs in life! Which is BRAINS... BRAWN... and BEAUTY! So, if your a fan of Total Drama and you see yourself as one of the three Bs, fill your application and hope for the best! Oh, and make sure to do some research on World History, because our season's location... is the WORLD ITSELF! That's right! Just like World Tour, we're boarding the Jumbo Jet once again, and travel to places all across the Earth! And you don't want to miss a single location!" Chris exclaimed, and at that last part, the Jumbo Jet flew over the host, casting a mighty shadow as it sailed the sky.

"So, pack your bags... and say your prayers... because I'm Chris McLean... and welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!

* * *

Psst, check out my profile for the bio!


	2. Departure Time!

**THIS TOOK FOREVER! *cough* cough* Sorry about that! Anyways, yes, the first episode of Total Drama World Showdown is finally here! The wait is over at last! Hopefully I wrote your characters right! So sit back, relax, and happy reading**

* * *

Inside an airport tower, the Host with the most himself Chris McLean. His back was turned for a moment, before turning to the camera with a quick swift. He was masked with his million-dollar smile.

"Yo! Chris McLean here live outside the Vancouver International Airport, where we're bringing you the next BIG season of the hottest reality show ever! This season, thirty brand new contestants will compete in brutal challenges for a prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Only one will be left standing while the losers take a drive down to loser-dom! So, without further ado, let's dive right into… TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!"

When Chris announced the show title, the massive jumbo jet emerged down from the sky and landed to the departure area. Chef Hatchet was revived to be the pilot of the jet, he gave a sinister smile and wave to the audience as Chris made his way down to the jet.

"Accompanied by Chef here, we're taking our contestants on a painful journey around the globe, and they'll be split up into three teams: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty! Oh! Speaking of which, I think I see our contestants right now!" Chris said looking at a lone bus carrying the contestants. It made its way onto the large gravel area, and opened its automatic doors. The first teen to emerge was a male teen with tan skin, light brown hair with bangs combed to the left, and dark blue eyes. He had an athletic build, and he wore a blue collared shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with a white trim. He also wore a pair of wide-eyed glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Brent!" Chris introduced.

"Nice to be here, Chris!" Brent said excitedly.

Behind Brent was another male contestant. He was tall with chestnut hair in the style of a fauxhawk, obsidian black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a blood red jersey with a logo of a black hammerhead shark, faded blue jeans, black Under Armour sneakers, a blood red ball cap with the same logo on his jersey, and a pair of black square framed Ray-Ban glasses with yellow lenses. Lastly, he sported a thick chestnut brown chinstrap beard with accompanying mustache and a scar over his left eye.

"Mitch! M-Frag! How's it going, dude?" Chris asked, he high-fived the contestant whom had a wide grin on his face.

"Awesome to be here! HAMMERHEADS FOR LIFE!" Mitch said pumping his fist in the air. He walked off and stood next to Brent.

Next there was a girl. She was slim and slender with black hair with red-blonde tips at the bottom, round green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a white rainbow t-shirt, a light blue flashy skirt with white tights underneath, and black Mary-Janes. She also had a pink heart necklace on a silver chain.

"Lauren! Or as some pop fans would know her as "Countess Contessa." Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted.

"Hi, Chris! Hi, everyone!" Lauren said waving to Chris, the boys, and at the camera.

"Okay, quit hogging my spotlight." Chris said pushing Lauren away, clearly irritated. Off the bus next was another girl. She was African-American with smooth chocolate brown skin, mahogany eyes, and black hair in a braid. She wore a green shirt that said, "Easy as π" in black lettering, short khakis, and green Converses.

"Contestant number four, Selena!" Chris announced.

"Nice to meet you, Chris!" Selena said. She walked to the others and waited.

Following Selena was another female. She had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair dyed lavender purple, which as in a long ponytail. She wore a navy-blue tank top with French words written on it, a black short skirt with indigo leggings underneath, and navy-blue trainers. She wore black fingerless gloves, and wore orange sunglasses over her eyes.

"Our fifth contestant, Viola!" Chris presented.

"I got this game in the bag!" Viola proclaimed.

Then after Viola a male came after. He was African-American with dark chocolate skin, eyes black as coal, and dyed blonde hair in dreadlocks. He wore a pink shirt that says, "Real Men Wear Pink" in pink, a leather jacket with hearts and pink accents, blue jeans, and black shoes with a pink trim. He carried a selfie stick with him and was taking selfies as he exited the bus.

"Angelo, looking gorgeous, aren't ya'?" Chris asked.

"You know it, Chrissy!" Angelo said flirtatiously. He then stood next to Chris and took a selfie with him and the host.

"Ah, nailed it!" he proclaimed victoriously as he walked towards the other contestants, whom were giving him confused looks.

"Okay…? Moving on!" Chris continued. Next contestant was a short female, with messy dark brown hair, cyan eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple shirt that said, "Thou art a…" in silver lettering, tight black jeans, and black boots. She had braces and few freckles underneath her eyes.

"Juliet! Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted.

"Well be with you, Chris! Bless thee, host!" Juliet commented to Chris.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, what?" Chris asked, rather confused.

"It's Shakespearean. Have you read any of his works?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah… back in High School English class." Chris alleged.

"Haha, thou art funny, Chris!" Juliet remarked, before walking to the contestants.

Then everyone's attention drew towards the next contestant. Or rather two of them. It was a pair of Hispanic twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had caramel-colored skin, dark brown hair, and olive green eyes. He wore a black jersey on with a red "14" on the back, red sweat shorts, and white running shoes with red socks. The girl had caramel-colored skin, long dark brown hair that laid on her shoulders, and olive green eyes. She wore a white floral-pattern blouse, tight green jeans, and black heels. She also had diamond earrings.

"Our pair of twins, Carlos and Camilla!" Chris announced.

"Hey, Chris! How's it- "Carlos started, but he was interrupted by Camilla before he could offer out his hand.

"NO! I'm talking to Chris first!" Camilla shouted while pushing her brother away. "Hi, Chris! I'm Camilla! But you can call me your next winner of this game!" she said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Mhm, good luck with that, sis! Cause you're going through me, first!" Carlos reminded her.

"Was I talking to you, Carlos?!" Camilla argued.

"No, but I felt like it needed to be said." Carlos snickered, Camilla was balling up her fists and was ready to punch her brother's lights out. But then Chris got in the middle.

"As much as I want to see you two fight, we have a show to continue. So, do yourselves a favor and save it for the game!" Chris ordered.

"Hmm, gladly!" Camilla obeyed, flipping her hair as she made her way to the other contestants; who were all giving her a nasty glare, especially Viola. Carlos then made his way towards her path.

Soon another male exited the bus. He was skinny with shoulder length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and olive toned skin. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue ripped jeans, grey and white sneakers, a backwards black snapback with a grey vest.

"Yo, wazzup, Chris! Maddox here taking the win!" the boy announced.

"Marion! Otherwise called "Maddox!" You excited to be here?" Chris asked, fist-bumping Marion.

"Yeah, man! Bring it on!" Marion said, motioning towards the contestants.

After Marion was another male. He was slender and tall, with dark brown hair that was slicked back, teal eyes, and fair white skin. He wore a dark red collared shirt, baggy black jeans, and black Jordans with a white trim.

"Adam! What's up, dude?" Chris asked. Adam, instead of giving a direct answer, shot him a weird look. He looked around the area, and at the plane.

"What's he looking for?" Marion whispered to Angelo.

When Adam finished examining the area, he finally spoke. "Alright, nothing too suspicious." he quipped. He then made his way towards the others.

"Uh huh…" Chris said.

Coming up from behind was female, who seemed fit and athletic. She had black hair cut in a shoulder length bob, almond skin, and turquoise eyes. She wore a black crop top that showed a skeleton's ribcage with a heart inside, ripped jean shorts, and black sneakers.

"Billed from Boston, Massachusetts; weighting at 114 pounds! The Queen of the Ring herself, Trissa!" Chris announced.

"Yeah that's me, try and come at me and you'll be sorry!" Trissa proclaimed, earning her some glares from the female contestants.

The next contestant exited the bus next, he was a muscular Italian male, with bronze skin, honey eyes, and a full head of silky black hair. He wore a worn out emerald t-shirt, black sweatpants, and black sandals. He wore a silver cross necklace around his neck. When he stepped off the bus, almost every female contestant's eyes were sparkling in awe.

"Ignacio! Glad you can make it!" Chris said, he shook Ignacio's hand.

"Same here, this should be fun." Ignacio acknowledged.

"I'm going to honest, we choose you based on your looks." Chris admitted.

Ignacio shrugged, "I can live with that!" he said.

Immediately after Ignacio, a girl finally exited the bus. She had pale skin, emerald green eyes, and curly red hair in a braid. She wore a blue t-shirt with white stars patterned around it, black skinny jeans, and blaze blue converses. She wore diamond star earrings.

"Our next contestant, Astrid!" Chris said.

"Hey, guys! Great to be here!" Astrid greeted.

The next contestant was a Asian female, with tan skin, raven black hair, and sharp brown eyes. She wore a white tank top with a pink Kanji symbol meaning "warrior," black Capri pants, and tan sandals. She had scars on her left cheek.

"Sakura! How was the ride?" Chris asked.

"Fine." Sakura muttered, seemingly unhappy to see Chris. She made her to the others, and took out a shuriken, ready to throw at any moment.

Soon after, a male appeared off the bus. He was tall and well-built due to manual labor. He had dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and bronze tan skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, ripped blue jeans, tan work boots, a black baseball cap with "BD" colored yellow and embroidered on the front.

"Meet Bernard, everybody!" Chris announced.

"Hey, Chris!" Bernard said, enthusiastic to meet the host.

After the farmer arrived, a Mexican-Canadian teen arrived. He had a deep tan, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair coiffed into a slight pompadour. He wore a maroon sweater vest over a white dress shirt, black slacks and brown loafers.

"Everyone, meet-" Chris was about finish his statement, but the boy interrupted.

"No need for introductions, McLean! The name's Ronaldo, but you can pretty much say I'm the next big thing in life! I'm a genius, and I can use my wits to beat everyone one of these obsolete mules!" Ronaldo stated, eyeing his competition.

"Yeah, what he said." Chris said.

Soon, the next contestant exited the bus. A tall and slightly muscular male with platinum blonde hair that goes down to his neck, green eyes, and light olive toned skin. He wore a grey button down shirt, black jeans, and silver sneakers.

"Jack! Reporting to Total Drama, bro?" Chris asked jokingly.

"I am." Jack replied, not really happy to see Chris.

Right after the soldier made his way to the contestants, a female teen left the bus. She was about mid-average height with brown hair that was dyed red and purple, stormy blue eyes, and mid-tone skin. She wore a green crop top exposing her pierced belly button and cleavage, purple flame-pattern yoga pants, and purple dance shoes.

"Peyton! You made it!" Chris expressed.

"Absolutely, Chris!" Peyton purred, with a hint of lust in her tone.

As Peyton bounced her way towards the other, another female stepped off the bus. She was Asian with caramel skin, hazel eyes, and midnight black hair in a braid. She wore a ocean blue tank top with a dolphin on it, white jean shorts, and green sandals.

"Danielle! How's it going?" Chris asked.

"It's going well! Pleasure being here!" Danielle responded.

Another contestant emerged from the bus. An Italian female with chocolate brown hair, caramel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a black pin-striped dress-coat over a short-sleeved white buttoned up shirt with a red tie, knee-high black pin-striped pencil skirt, and red Mary Jane heels.

"Everyone, this is Maria!" Chris stated.

But before Maria could take a step towards the cast, Chris stopped her.

"Wait just a second, Maria!" Chris ordered. Then two security officers arrived to the scene, they patted the girl down until one of the cops found a small handgun under Maria's skirt. All the contestants gasped when they saw the weapon.

"Why the gun, Maria? Are you trying to get us sued?!" Chris yelled.

"I'm in the mafia, I feel naked without a gun." Maria stated.

"Alright fine. But at least put the safety on!" Chris ordered.

"Fine." Maria obeyed, taking back her gun, while putting the safety on the gun. When she went to the other contestants, some moved away from her, fearing to get shot.

Next contestant was a thin and slightly curvy female. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and slight tan skin. She wore a pink shirt with white jacket, tight blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Holly, how are you?" Chris asked.

"Great! I'm ready to be famous!" Holly announced.

"Is that so?" questioned Chris.

"Oh! Uhmm, no, I just… never mind…" Holly said sadly, making her way to the contestants.

Next was another female contestant. She was thin and about average height; she had almond brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive tone skin. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a floral design, brown short shorts, blue sneakers. Lastly, she wore wide-framed glasses over her eyes.

"Hey, Beatrice. Glad you can be here!" Chris greeted.

"Thanks! But you call me "Bea."" Beatrice replied.

Beatrice made her way to the others, unaware some of the males observed her with awe and impression due to her looks.

Immediately after Beatrice exited the bus, another female exited the bus. She had short, red curly hair that's cut in a layered bob with a few bangs; hazel-green eyes, and peachy skin with freckles. She wore a off the shoulder pale pink t-shirt with a ivory-colored spaghetti strap tank top underneath; a short bright lavender ruffled shirt above the knee, a golden crescent moon charm necklace with matching earrings, and ruby-red Mary Jane slippers.

"Hiya, Chris!" the girl greeted.

"Valerie, how are you?" Chris asked.

"Fine, ready to win, that's all!" she snickered.

Arriving behind the redhead was another female. She has tanned skin, hazel eyes, and short but wavy brown hair. She wore a pink shirt, short green skirt, and pink shoes. She has pink lipstick on and pink nail polish. She was texting on her phone while giggling at the same time.

"Uhh… Isobel? Anything you want to say?" Chris asked.

"Nope!" Isobel quipped, then as she walked to the cast, she unleashed a huge fart.

"Eww! Really?!" Chris yelled, disgusted.

Isobel just laughed, as the contestants looked at the girl in disgust.

"Okay, clearing the air, here comes Drake!" Chris introduced, and a male teen walked off the bus.

The male was physically fit and extraordinarily handsome. He had nicely tanned skin, smoldering gold eyes, and black hair in the style of a fauxhawk with the tips dyed red. He wore a red v-neck short sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, dark-wash blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and red converses. His right arm is covered in a tattoo sleeve of fire designs.

"Drake! How are you, dude?" Chris asked.

"Well." Drake said, as he talked, he had a British accent. His tone hinted he was unhappy to see Chris.

After Drake went to the others, another male contestant exited the bus. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin, black eyes, and short black hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with a white trim.

"Everyone, this is Zack!" Chris introduced. He offered his hand out for a handshake, but Zack pushed the host away.

"Are these the losers I have to beat? Ha! This'll be easy!" Zack laughed, earning himself a glare from the other contestants, especially Jack and Viola.

"Okay, moving on…" Chris said, as the next contestant exited the bus.

The male teen had a slightly feminine build, but he was still healthy looking. He had green eyes, blonde hair tied in a small bun, and fair skin. He wore a white tank top, camouflage jacket tied around his waist, and white short jeans. He was barefooted.

"Willow! How does it feel to be out of the swamp for once?" Chris asked.

"A bit weird, but feels refreshing…" Willow said, in a quiet voice.

After the swamp hippie went towards the cast, some like Angelo and Camilla looked at him weirdly. Then off the bus came a muscular and athletic male emerged from the bus. He was fair skinned with buzz-cut blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white football jersey with a red "01" on the back, faded blue jeans, and brown work boots.

"Brock, how was the ride?" asked Chris.

"Great! And I'm ready to WIN!" Brock said, while punching Chris friendly. The host rubbed his arm in response.

"Oww… okay. So this is perks of bringing in jocks to the show... " Chris said to himself. Finally, he stood back up.

"Alright. As for our final contestant, here's Nick!" Chris announced.

Some commotion from the bus was heard, and a small male teen was seen struggling to carry some suitcases. The boy had peach skin, black eyes, and short brown hair. He wore a green t-shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, blue shorts, and nice red shoes. He wore glasses with wide-frames.

"Uhh, Nick?" asked Chris.

"Sorry if I'm taking so long, I have to carry all these bags…" Nick said, looking stressed out.

"Can I ask why?" asked Chris.

"Lost a bet." Nick muttered.

"And you are going to fulfill it NERD!" Zack ordered.

Nick panicked, and continued to carry the suitcases out.

"Okay, although I'm willing to watch you struggle, but we're behind schedule here. So I'll just have the interns do bag duty! So, now that we're all here, let's hop aboard the JUMBO JET!" Chris announced.

"Uhh, Chris? Are you sure that's safe?" Viola asked, examining the worn out jet.

"Yep! Used by the military one time, but it's been remodel for your usage! So, let's climb aboard!" Chris ordered.

* * *

The thirty contestants entered the jet, their first stop was the cargo room, where there were tables, one where food was catered and another where people can sit down and eat.

"Our first room on the Jumbo Jet, this the cargo room, where you'll be dining on specially catered food, it is directly next door to our airline restroom, which also serves as the confessional booth." Chris explained.

"Another confessional which also allows the entire viewing audience to watch us take a wizz. Typical Chris." sighed Carlos.

"I know, right?" Chris joked.

"Excuse me, Chris. Does this jet produce chemtrails?" asked Adam.

"I'm not sure, why?" Chris replied.

"Well, most government owned airplanes like this one create chemtrails which trails the sky. It rains air poison which infects breathing citizens below. They do it in the purpose to kill of the population to control their growth." Adam lectured.

"And where did you get that idea from?" questioned Chris.

"It's a popular conspiracy theory, I believe it's pretty plausible." Adam said.

All the contestants looked at Adam, before some snickered.

"What?" asked Adam.

"That is one of the most RIDICULOUS things I have ever HEARD!" Zack laughed out loud.

"Laugh all you want, neanderthal. But it's true when you think about, you see-" Adam started, but he was cut off by Chris.

"Okay, moving on…" Chris ordered.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Adam:** _ They can be all "oh they'll never do that" all they want. But that's just what the government wants them to think…

 _ **Bea:**_ I've seen several specialized aircraft up close before, and everyone says there is nothing dangerous about it. I'm not too sure what made Adam think that. But, he does seem pretty smart though…

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

Chris then lead the contestants to a luxurious first class room. With a bar, golden airline seats, flat screen TVs, and a large tank of fish.

"This is the first class hall. For any team who wins an immediately challenge, they'll spend it here while we head to our next location!" Chris explained. All the contestants were amazed at the gorgeous atmosphere that was the first class hall.

"Now THIS is more I like it! The winners circle!" Mitch proclaimed.

"I am SO spending every moment of this game in HERE! It suits me more!" Camilla said.

"Now, don't get to attached now, cause your team may have to spend the night at third class!" Chris said.

"What class?" asked Marion.

* * *

Chris lead the contestants to another room on the plane. It was a musty smelling room, dull grey in color, and it had two benches with straps on them.

"While the winning team spends their time in first class, the losers spend the night here, in the dreadful third class!" Chris explained.

"Oh god, it smells awful!" Lauren said, covering her nose.

"Take a whiff! Now you see why you have to win! Otherwise you'll be spending a LOT of time here in third class!" Chris said. "Speaking of win and lose, that takes us to our final location!" Chris finished.

* * *

The final location on the Jumbo Jet was the elimination ceremony. It had a set of bleachers, two tiki statues on opposite direction that were beside a door leading off the plane, a counter Chris stood behind, and a flower curtain where people go behind to cast their vote.

"This is the elimination ceremony, where any losing team goes if they fail to win immunity. You cast your vote by stamping the passport of the person you wish to send home. If you're safe, you receive a complimentary bag of popcorn, if you don't, you're out! All eliminations are final, and you'll exit by taking the Drop of Shame!" Chris explained, while motioning towards the door on the plane.

"You mean you're going to make us jump off the plane? This is a game show, not a death trap!" Holly said.

"Seriously?! This game is ONE GIANT death trap! But, since I'm a nice guy AND don't feel like getting sued this season, I'll allow you to use parachutes when you take the Drop." Chris assured. "Anyways, that ends our tour for now. I will allow you all to spend your first moments of flight in first class!" Chris announced.

Some people applauded, as some looked worried.

"Chris? One other thing: who'll be flying the plane?" asked Selena asked.

At that vary moment, the plane's engine started humming, as the aircraft started shaking, causing everyone to loose their balance. Chris hung onto his counter and laughed as everyone fall around the room. The host laughed as he faced the camera.

"So now that we have all thirty contestants together, we shall now begin the game! Where will we land first? Who will be on what team? Will Zack beat Nick into a bloody pulp? And who will be the first to take the Drop of Shame? These questions and more next time… on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!" Chris said.

As he signed off, the plane began flying, as everyone screamed in terror.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter someone will be eliminated. Also, if you have location ideas, challenge ideas, rival ideas, couple ideas, etc. I'm always open to hear them! In the meantime, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. A-Nile-Lating the Competition!

Chris was co-piloting the plane with Chef as he gave the recap.

"Last Time on Total Drama World Showdown! Our thirty teens have climbed aboard the Jumbo Jet to compete for the big million! Some got along well, some not so well, and some actually knew each other all too well! We will be landing very shortly, where they'll compete in their first challenge and learn their teams. Who will emerge victorious? Who will crumble under the pressure? And who will be the first to take the dreadful Drop of shame? Find out right now! On… TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

All the contestants sat in First class, admiring all it's contents. Some were enjoying a drink served by bartenders, either coffee, water, tea, or milkshake. They were chatting quietly amongst one another. On the other end of first class, Mitch was chatting quietly with Nick. The nerd was massaging his shoulders after being forced to carry heavy suitcases.

"Y'know you didn't have to carry those suitcases." Mitch said, he was drinking a vanilla milkshake, while Nick was drinking a mint milkshake.

"Well, I lost the bet, Plus, Zack said so." Nick replied.

"What's the deal with you and Zack anyways?" Mitch asked curiously.

"It's… nothing really." Nick answered, worryingly looking over at his tormentor.

"Alright, but if he's ever bothering you again, lemme know." Mitch said, taking a sip of his icy drink.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Mitch:**_ I don't like bullies, I'll just get that out of way. But what REALLY irks me is seeing good guys like Nick getting pushed around by muscle-headed dolts like Zack!

 _ **Zack:** _ I heard what that wimp Mitch said! Does he really think he could beat me in a fight?! _*laughs*_

 ***ends confessionals***

Meanwhile at the bar, Beatrice, Peyton, and Lauren sat together in a trio. Beatrice drank a strawberry milkshake while Peyton and Lauren were drinking banana shakes.

"So, where would you like to visit in this game?" asked Beatrice.

"I would love to travel to Italy! It's so beautiful and artistic and passionate there!" Lauren said dreamingly.

"I'd like to see Paris! The city of love and lights…" Peyton replied.

"Where would you like to visit, Bea?" questioned Lauren.

"That's easy: Chernobyl." Beatrice answered.

"Oh, uhh… Chernobyl?" asked Peyton.

"What's wrong with it?" Beatrice asked.

"That place is a nuclear wasteland. Why do you want to see that?" Peyton asked.

"It's not just a wasteland. It was nuclear plant near Kiev in Ukraine, the first explosion occurred when the workers at the plant were performing tests on the system. They shut off the emergency safety systems and the cooling system in preparation for the tests, which was against established regulations by the Soviet Union. Even when warning signs of dangerous overheating began to appear, the workers failed to stop the test. Xenon gases built up and finally, the first explosion rocked the reactor. A total of three explosions eventually blew the 1,000-ton steel top right off of the reactor." Beatrice lectured, she was about to say more, but she notice confused looks on Lauren and Peyton's faces.

"Err… never mind." Beatrice said embarrassed; quickly, she walked off.

"...That was actually pretty interesting." Lauren acknowledged.

"I guess. But still, Paris! I need to get some serious shopping down!" Peyton said,

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! They have some of the most GORGEOUS fashion trends going on!" Lauren added on.

The girls continued to chat, when both of their eyes drew onto one another lovingly.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Lauren:**_ Wow. Peyton is gorgeous! I just want to run my hands through her silky light brown hair with pink highlights so badly. Those eyes… that smile… _*sighs lovingly*_

 _ **Peyton:** _ Lauren is my dream! Looking at her makes me want to kiss those smooth pink lips. But I can't do anything about… well, not know, we just began this game. Hmm, If only she could just give me a sign…then I'll gladly return the favor _*flirtatious smile*_.

 ***ends confessionals***

Without notice, the loudspeakers went on, and Chris's voice was overheard by the contestants.

"Attention, tourists! Please find a seat and you MIGHT wanna hold onto something! Chef's landing is a little rusty!" Chris announced.

Everyone ran around the plane to find a seat, then in alarming speed, the plane took a long drive down and everyone screamed in terror before the plane landed.

"And we have arrived to our first location!" Chris proclaimed.

* * *

All thirty contestants exited the jet. They arrived in a desert location, with the blazing sun overhead and their feet buried in soft, loose sand. Their sight met giant and ancient pyramids, standing tall and proud.

"Welcome… to Giza, Egypt!" Chris announced. He wore a pharaoh costume, complete with a nemes headdress and chin piece.

"Out of all the places we could've visit, you choose EGYPT?!" Trissa complained.

"Yep! Egypt has pretty fascinating history, too. But what makes Egypt notable is their extensive mythology and their awe-inspiring architecture. Some of their most notable and recognizable structures include the Great Sphinx and the pyramids of Giza. Which is the subject of your first challenge!" Chris explained.

"The Egyptians obviously had help building the pyramids. The technological sophistication in ancient monuments like the Great Pyramid, Stonehenge, and the Moai on Easter Island far outweighs the capability of ancient man." Adam stated, he was also wearing a aluminum foil headpiece.

"Nice hat, dork!" Zack joked.

"Joke all you want, it's so the extraterrestrial life outside Earth can't read or manipulate our thoughts." Adam said.

"Why would aliens want to come here anyways?" Astrid asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"They might've helped the Egyptians and other ancient man construct sites like the pyramids. The Egyptians also saw the alien lifeforms as gods. You can tell by the way the Egyptians depicted them, with reptilian-like heads and such." Adam further stated.

"Alright, I don't wanna hear another word about aliens!" Chris yelled irritably.

"Now, this challenge is simple: you will race through the pyramids in hunt for a emerald key. Once you've found your key, you must find a way out of the pyramid and use the key to open a chest full of clay. You will then use the clay to construct your assigned canopic jar. After that, you will race through the Nile river by canoes where your creation will be judged by me. Whoever has the most detailed jar wins! Winners get first class, runner ups with be placed in third class and so will be the losing team, in which the latter will send somebody home… TONIGHT!" Chris explained.

"Okay! It's time to assign teams, and for this season, the theme is Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty!" announced Chris.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Holly:**_ Obviously, I'll part of the beauty team!

 _ **Brock:** _ Alright! A team on my level!

 _ **Ronaldo:**_ This is just what I need! A group of people on the same level of my intellectual superiority!

 _ **Carlos:**_ Looks like I won't be on the same team with Camilla! This is great!

 ***ends confessionals***

"Alright! If I call your name, please stand over here…" Chris ordered, pointing to a space left of him.

"Brent…

Danielle…

Adam…

Bea…

Drake…

Selena…

Nick…

Astrid…

Ronaldo…

and Juliet."

The ten chosen contestants moved to the assigned area.

"From this day forward, you are… the BRAIN TEAM!" Chris said, tossing a flag which had a blue brain logo on it.

"Alright, the next team, stand next to the Brain team…" Chris ordered.

"Viola…

Jack…

Maria…

Brock…

Trissa…

Mitch…

Sakura…

Zack…

Valerie…

and Carlos."

The contestants moved to the area next to the newly formed Brains team.

"You are all now officially… the BRAWN TEAM!" Chris announced, tossing a flag which had a red dumbbell logo on it.

"As for the rest of you, please stand next to the Brawn team…" Chris ordered.

"Angelo…

Isobel…

Bernard…

Holly…

Ignacio…

Camilla…

Marion…

Peyton…

Willow…

and Lauren."

The remaining contestants moved where they were assigned.

"Henceforward, the rest of you are… the BEAUTY TEAM!" Chris proclaimed, as he tossed a flag which had a yellow kiss stain logo on it.

"Alright! Now that the teams are chosen, let the challenge begin! Now GO!" Chris shouted, as he rang and air horn in the sky. The teams fled towards the pyramid, with great speed.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Willow:**_ Yesh, the stakes are high this season!

 _ **Viola:**_ There's no use for complaining now, my team and I must win this thing! No other option!

 _ **Brent:**_ I feel restricted. There's a lot of people on the other teams who could pose as a threat. I have a bad feeling about this…

 _ **Jack:** _ When you first look at the teams, you would immediately think it was a lost cause, but this team functions well. Maybe if we play our cards right, we can win the game, not losing someone. But THAT'S rare.

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

The Brains team were the first inside the eerie pyramids. Inside were ancient walls covered in hieroglyphics, telling the story of a soul's journey to the afterlife. Brent was leading the team through, while he held a torch in his hands.

"Wow, these drawings are pretty cool." Selena commented.

"I believe they're called "hieroglyphics," they usually tell stories about Egyptian life, such as farming, architecture, battle, medical miracles, and even mythology." Nick corrected.

"True, although I can't really tell what these hieroglyphics mean." Brent said.

"Y'know, I have a device that could translate these hieroglyphics!" Ronaldo piped up.

"Great! Do thy have it?" asked Juliet.

"Err… No, and… I don't remember it, but I still recall creating a translator. One that could translate ANYTHING!" Ronaldo bragged.

"Yeah right." Astrid snapped, "I think you're lying Ronaldo!" she growled.

"Hey! I'm telling you, not only have I created a pocket-sized translator, but I've created many others. See, some call me a prodigy; others call me a child genius at a young age. I consider myself the next big thing in technology." Ronaldo ranted.

"Who says that?" asked Beatrice.

"...Doesn't matter." Ronaldo answered.

As the team traveled through the pyramid, they found three entries. Everyone turned to Ronaldo.

"Alright, Ronaldo, if you're such a genius, then why not tell us which direction to go. But be warned, if we get in a dead end and loose this challenge, you'll get a one way ticket to the boot!" Drake threatened.

"Okay! Err… uhmmm... " Ronaldo said, examining the doors. Each one of the passageways had a symbol onto. The left one had a symbol of a cobra, the center one had a symbol of a scorpion, and the right one had a symbol of a ankh.

"Let's take… the left one!" Ronaldo shouted.

"Why though?" asked Juliet.

"Don't question him, he's the "expert" on this team." Drake mentioned.

The entire team went through the first door, without any further questions.

* * *

The Brawn team took the second door, the one with the scorpion symbol encrypted. They were taken to a old, sinister-looking crypt. Filled with dusty statues of Egyptian gods, vases, and other valuable items.

"I wonder what's in here…" Mitch curiously asked.

"Probably nothing." answered Brock.

"Do you guys think there's a curse on this tomb?" Carlos questioned cautiously.

"A curse? Get real." laughed Sakura.

"I'm serious. Haven't you guys seen those movies? Ones where the characters go into a mummy's tomb, and the mummy comes back to life to wreak havoc on the intruders?" Carlos explained.

"That's all just Hollywood junk. No need to worry about that. We're going to find a key and get out of here." Jack said, trying to ease Carlos.

"I don't know what's worst: the heat or all this shit laying around!" Trissa said, while kicking a gold cup out of his way. Viola growled.

"Watch your mouth, Trissa! I'm not very fond of profanity." Viola hissed.

"Well too fucking bad, dumb bitch!" Trissa roared.

"I'd start watching my tongue now if I were you…" Viola threatened, shaking her fist aggressively.

"Oh! You wanna fight now, huh?! Cause you ain't worth SHIT, hoe!" Trissa said.

Then without warning, a gunshot rang through the tomb. Maria had his handgun held in the air. Smoke was rising from its barrel as a bullet escape from the firearm.

"ENOUGH! We have a challenge to complete! Viola and Trissa, both of you shut your mouths! If I have to hear anymore bickering on what we can or cannot say, one of y'all will leave this tomb in a bodybag! Got it?!" Maria warned.

Everyone, while frightened, agreed.

Maria took the lead, but she stepped on a stone block, which strangely sunk down to the ground. The tomb torches then died, leaving the contestants in darkness.

"What happened?!" shouted Valerie.

"The lights are out, I didn't know pyramids had light-switches." Zack answered.

"They DON'T, dumbass." Trissa snapped.

"We should find a light source or something. Or does anyone you have a lighter?" asked Sakura.

"I do." said Maria. She reached for her shirt pockets in search of it.

"Carlos? Did you just… pinch my butt?" asked Viola.

"No… but while we're on the topic, are you pinching my neck?" replied Carlos.

"I can't even SEE you. How can I pinch you?" answered Viola.

"Guys… I feel something crawling on me…" said Brock.

"Yeah, me, too! It kinda tickles a bit." Mitch said.

"Alright! I found my lighter, now just lemme grab a torch and…" Maria announced, before taking a torch off the stone wall and lighting it. When the light reappeared, everyone found themselves covered it scorpions!

"SCORPIONS!" Viola screamed in fear.

Everyone screamed, too, and began patting themselves desperately to get the bugs off their clothing. Only to learn scorpions were raining down on them! They ran off, avoiding contact with any scorpions they see.

However, when they escaped the scorpion alley, inside the room were full of statues. When they slowly approached towards the exit Jack accidentally stepped on another loose stone; and the statues' mouths opened, and released swarms of wasps!

The flying insects immediately went for the Brawn team, everyone buried their heads in their arms, to avoid getting stung. Finally, they reached the exit. The contestants hide behind the walls between the open door, catching their breaths and checking themselves for anymore insects.

"Okay! I think we're good now!" Jack said.

Brock leaned backwards, thinking a wall was behind him, but he didn't watch where he was going, because he accidentally leaned into a statue of the Egyptian god Ra. The statue fell and cracked open, revealing it was hollow inside… and full of beetles!

The ancient beetles scurried towards the contestants, and the began running for their lives.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Viola:**_ EW! EW! EW! BUGS!

 _ **Carlos:**_ _*desperately patting himself down for any insects*_

 _ **Mitch:**_ Seems like something straight out of Tomb Raider!

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beauty team took the third door, which lead them to a maze-like room with various twists and turns. Ignacio and Bernard lead the way while the others stayed behind them. Isobel was holding her phone in the air.

"ARRGH! I can't get service in this place!" she whined, she let out a small fart in rage.

"Could you please hold all that gas in? No need to stink up this place!" Angelo demanded.

The team took a right in the maze, but came across a dead end within the maze. All there was were walls of stone. "ARRGH! All of this for a dead end! This is STUPID!" Camilla cried as she kicked a rock on the ground out of rage. Bernard gave her a slight glare.

"Hold up!" Willow said, he then raised his hands in the air, and closed his eyes.

"I sense a presence beyond these walls. One with life in it's heart… but death in it's aura… The pharaoh! He is behind these walls!" Willow said.

"Great! So… how can we go through it?" asked Peyton.

"The Egyptians usually have entrances like these for the Pharaoh's tomb. It's so grave robbers would think they've reached a dead end. There should be a certain brick around these walls to reveal the pathway to the tomb." Willow explained, while searching the walls for the brick.

"He's right, we should search these walls." Bernard ordered, he also helped Willow in search. Eventually the team searched the walls, but no one found it yet. Meanwhile, Camilla, Isobel, and Angelo were too busy looking for a signal for their cell phones. Bernard glared at them once again.

 ***confessionals***

 ** _Bernard:_** People like them make me sick. Because they're all vain and think they're better than everyone in regard of social hierarchy and appearance. But strategically, it'll be a cakewalk getting them out, because they're too busy admiring themselves then playing the game.

 _ **Angelo:**_ Everyone thinks I'm some lover boy obsessed with my looks. True and false, actually. I know my way around situations like this, and pretty much everyone else here, too. That's why we're the beauty team, we're good at dealing with social situations… while looking good! _*takes selfie with selfie stick*_

 ***ends confessionals***

Everyone searched the walls for a while, so far no one has yet founded the right brick. Finally, Lauren caught a loose brick and pulled it out of it's place. Suddenly, the front wall started to rotate around, revealing a hidden room behind it. The teams founded the pharaoh's tomb.

They approached it, and their jaws dropped to the sandy floor, as the entire tomb was full of golden treasure and valuable possessions, once belonging to a once great pharaoh of Egypt.

"No." Camilla starts.

"Freakin.'" Lauren continued.

"Way!" Holly finished.

"See? I told you guys the pharaoh was here; and he left all his treasure here for all us to see!" Willow proclaimed proudly.

"How did you know the pharaoh's tomb as behind there?!" Ignacio asked, amazed.

"Mother nature taught me her wise ways. I can sense life and auras in all of you…" Willow answered.

It wasn't even ten seconds until Camilla started digging around the treasure. Same with a majority of the other Beauty team members. Peyton looked up, and pointed at something.

"Look! It's a key!" she shouted.

Everyone looked up, to see an emerald key around the neck of a humongous statue of the Egyptian god Anubis. However, behind the statue… was a golden coffin holding the mummy of the pharaoh.

However, Peyton ignored the cryptic casket as she was given a boost for the key with the assistance of Willow and Ignacio. Marion on the other hand, looked at the mummy's coffin with heavy interest.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Marion:**_ I've been to several museums in the past and saw some mummies. But I've NEVER seen one this up-close!

 ***ends confessionals***

Marion pressed his hands on the coffin. But his hand was caught by Bernard.

"Why do you think you're doing?!" Bernard scolded.

"What does it look like to you? I'm gonna open this!" Marion explained.

"You can't! You might damage it!" Bernard said.

"Come on, man! Don't you wanna see what he looks like?" Marion asked.

"I'm pretty sure the mummy doesn't want to see what YOU look like!" Bernard snapped.

"Oh haha, I'm laughing!" Marion replied rolling his eyes. "You might be scared, but I'M not!" Marion finished, then with all his strength, he pushed the lid, but he didn't make a single bit of progress. Bernard just rolled his eyes and helped his teammate open the casket.

Finally, the lid slowly opened up, and revealed the ancient mummy in his final resting place. The mummy was heavily bandaged with it's exposed skin all wrinkled up. It's arms were crossed as the body was decorated with golden accessories such as a nemes headdress, various jewelry, and a golden mask covering it's face, similar to King Tutankhamun.

"Wow... could you imagine, over four thousands years ago, this guy was walking around Egypt. Hanging out by the pyramids with his subjects." Marion said humbly.

"Yeah, it's kind off sad, really." Bernard said.

While the two talked, Ignacio, Willow, and Peyton were trying to receive the key from the statue of Anubis. Ignacio was on the bottom, holding Willow by his hips as Willow's feet stood on Ignacio's shoulders. Peyton was on Willow's shoulders as she easily removed the key from Anubis's neck.

"I got it! I got the key!" Peyton cheered.

"Way to go, Peyton!" Lauren cheered from below.

"Thanks, girl! I-" Peyton started, but before she could finish, the statue of Anubis's eyes lite up in a fiery red color. Peyton saw this and gasped. Then without warning, smoke started coming out from Anubis's nose. Soon, all the statues in the area started blowing mysterious smoke out from their noses.

"What's happening?" Ignacio asked, obviously creeped out.

"I'm sensing… life. Life is emerging from these statues and… uh oh…" Willow said, realizing what was happening.

"What? What is it?!" Ignacio questioned.

"This isn't good…" Willow said, terrified.

The smoke then surrounded the mummy casket, as the substance absorbed with the mummy's body. When the smoke cleared up, Marion took one last look at the mummy, until the unexpected happen: the mummy moved!

It's arms shot up in the air, knocking the coffin lid into the air. The lid crashed on the ground, and the arms of the mummy limped back inside the casket, as the mummy slowly rose from the coffin. The mummy's head turned towards Marion and Bernard, whom were both frozen in place in fear and shock. At first, Marion expected the mummy to lash out against him for disturbing it's sleep; but to his surprise, the mummy turned to it's opposite direction, scanning everyone in its tomb.

Slowly, the mummy stood up and placed it's boney feet on the sand.

* * *

The Brains team wandered a narrow hallway inside the tomb, however, nothing interesting was seen. Ronaldo tried his best to keep his pride, after all, he suggested going their direction. However, as they strive further in the halls, the darker it got.

"Ronaldo, are you sure this is the right direction?" asked Danielle.

"Trust me, I think this is right way! We're going to find our key THIS way!" Ronaldo bragged.

"You sure, it's getting quite dark down here…" Adam said.

"Don't worry. THIS is the way!" Ronaldo said, trying to keep his pride. But not before noticing the tomb was indeed dying of light.

"Oh, uhh… I stand corrected… does anyone have a torch or…?" Ronaldo asked, trying to stay calm while everyone glared at him.

"I got one! I grabbed it from the intro. Maybe you should let me take the lead!" Brent suggested.

"Wha- Oh uhmm… I… " Ronaldo stuttered.

"Come on, take a break for a bit, I got this." Brent said.

"Fine." Ronaldo agreed.

Brent took the lead, while Ronaldo just followed, slightly irritated people were more willing to listen to Brent and not himself. He looked around and saw a certain vase. He examined it, by slowly opened the lid, only to reveal a live, hissing king cobra!

The snake reared up it's hood and aggressively hissed at Ronaldo. The boy screamed in terror, as the contestants and turned around to see what was the matter. However, the other vases started moving and more cobras appeared, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Nice going, Ronaldo!" signed Beatrice.

"Quick, run!" Brent ordered as the teams start running, avoiding all snake strikes towards them. However, the cobras wouldn't back down, especially as they start trailing the team. However, the exit was about ten feet above them as the team find themselves in a dead end.

Desperate, Juliet finds something on the ground: a flute! Grinning as a plan developed in her brain, she turns to the armada of snakes and says, "How sharper than a serpent's tooth is to have a venerable child! Away! Away!"

Then she started playing the flute, the gentle music made the cobras stop in their tracks. Then within seconds, the serpents started dancing a signature cobra dance.

"Great, Juliet! Keep playing, I have an idea!" Selena said, as got on Brent's shoulders, "Quick! Someone get on my shoulders, then we can boost each other up!" Everyone quickly did what she ordered and started boosting each other up the exit. Finally, Nick managed to grab the top of the ground and starting pulling the others up with her, Juliet was the last up when she finished playing the song.

"Thanks, Selena! You're a lifesaver!" Nick applauded.

"Don't thank me, Juliet played that flute which distracted the cobras, I just did all the hard work!" Selena joked.

The Brains team shared a laugh, until Drake spotted a key around a vase.

"Look! There's a key!" Drake pointed.

"Alright, watch out for cobra!" Adam said as Astrid slowly approached the vase to claim the key; luckily, no snakes were hiding inside the vase. Astrid takes the key, "Got it!" she shouts, and the young astronomer and her team continues their journey.

* * *

The Beauty team was in a realm of trouble. They've made the grave mistake of not only enter the tomb of the late great pharaoh, but also disturbed his sleep; bringing the undead mummy back to life.

The mummy limped out of it's coffin, and wandered around in search of the intruders. However, the mummy didn't realize it still had a mask on, so it was completely blind.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Marion whispered to Bernard frantically.

"Shut up! We can escape this without getting hurt! Now look, judging by the looks of it, that mummy is probably blinded by the mask, if we can all quietly escape this tomb, the mummy won't know we're here. So let's SLOWLY and SILENTLY tip-toe out of this tomb." Bernard ordered to the entire team, while whispering.

Everyone slowly tip-toed away from the living mummy, and they were on the verge of escaping, until Isobel looked at her phone and squealed with joy.

"OH MY GOSH! I FINALLY GOT A BAR! EEEEEEH!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks with shock, and the mummy undoubtedly heard the high-pitched voice of Isobel. The mummy turned to the direction where it heard Isobel's voice, and let out a low-pitched growl, it limped towards Isobel as it removed it's golden mask, revealing it's hideous, wrinkled-up face.

It opened it's arms out as if ready to strangle her, Isobel let out a scream as she crouches into a ball in fear, but her exposed butt let out another long, wet fart.

The mummy accidentally inhaled the gas, causing it to choke. Shocked and disgusted, the mummy clenched it's throat as it coughed violently. Ultimately, deprived of oxygen, the mummy shrieked and feel to the ground lifelessly.

"Is it… dead?" asked Lauren.

"It's a mummy, it's already dead." Willow piped up.

Their answer was revealed when the mummy's flesh started decaying into ash, leaving only it's bandages and jewelry behind. Within a matter of moments, the tomb started to shake violently, rubble started raining down.

"Quick! We gotta get out of here!" Bernard said as he ran towards the open wall where they entered from.

Almost everyone started running, except for Camilla.

"What's the hold up?!" shouted Bernard.

"I can't leave this treasure behind!" Camilla cried out.

"Seriously?! That's what you care about?" scolded Bernard.

"YES! It's valuable!" Camilla whined.

"What's more valuable, this treasure or your life?!" Bernard asked, fairly annoyed at Camilla's stalling.

"Uhmmm…" Camilla thought, Bernard growled in response and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" he ordered as he dragged Camilla to her feet. Everyone ran towards the entrance. but before Isobel could run out, she dropped her cell phone at the entrance.

"GAAAAHH! MY PHONE!" Isobel screamed.

But before she could reach it, a pile of rubble dropped on the entrance wall, Bernard had to snatch her out from the wall. She managed to survived, but her cell phone was buried in the stone.

"P-phone…?" Isobel asked, tears threatening to drop from her eyes.

Nothing was heard from the rubble.

"W-W-WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!" Isobel cried out. The others just glared at her in response. Isobel buried her face in the ground as she cried, and let out another fart.

* * *

The Brawn team escaped from their creepy, crawly tormentors. All of them patted themselves down for one last time, making sure none of them carried a beetle or a scorpion with them.

"Alright! I think we've lost them!" Jack said.

"Well, at least it wasn't snakes, that'd be bad." Mitch admitted. The gamer looked around, until something shiny caught his eyes.

"The key! I found the key!" Mitch exclaimed. The key was hanging over the neck of a Egyptian sphinx statue. However, when he reached to grab it, the scarab onto the sphinx's crown popped open, releasing another beetle from its incarnation. But before it could bite into Mitch's flesh, a bullet fired into the insect, killing the insect.

Maria had her gun pointed right where the beetle was.

"I'm really starting to get sick of those things. Now come on, we're losing daylight" Maria snarled coldly.

The team followed the mafian, eventually founded their way out!

"Yes! First place!" Sakura cheered.

"What took you so long?! I was starting to get bored!" Chris complained.

"You made us wander around a giant pyramid! It's ginormous!" Zack complained.

Not long after the Brawn emerged from the pyramid, both the Beauty and Brian team exited the pyramid. Thus, bringing them to the next stage of the challenge.

"So it seems everyone made it out alive with their keys! Good! Now using your keys, unlock one of these boxes and use the supplies to create your assigned canopic jars! When finished, race through the desert to the Nile river, then construct a canoe to make it to the finish, where your jars will be judged by me!" Chris explained.

"What exactly IS a canopic jar?" asked Holly, using the key to open up a box. It was filled with clay and other art supplies along with a picture of jar with the head of a jackal.

"We were taught about them in my honors History class. During the process of mummification, the Egyptians sliced open the body of the deceased Pharaoh, and removed organs such as the lungs, stomach, intestines, liver, and even the heart on some occasions." Beatrice explained, not too phased on the information given. She, too, unlocked a box, revealing the same supplies like the other box.

"GROSS! What for?!" Lauren asked, extremely disgusted.

"Just the way they did things. But the most extreme part was the brain. They would shove this giant hook into the nose of the pharaoh, twirl it around, and let it drip out from the nose." Beatrice further explained. The entire Beauty team and some members of the Brawn team look horrified. Brock's and Valerie's faces looked twisted while Marion and Peyton looked like they were going to lose their lunches.

"Okay. I guess we start sculpting." said Selena, rather nervously.

"Agreed, action is eloquence." added Juliet.

Quickly, all of the teams buckled down and sculpted their assigned canopic jars. Each of the teams had their own strategy. The Brains team each did one part of the jar, the Brawn team took turns building the entire jar, and the Beauty team seemingly let Bernard, Lauren, Peyton, and Willow do all the work.

"You know, we could really use some help." Peyton said.

"Nah! You guys seem REALLY good at this art project, that I don't want to jinx you!" Camilla said, texting on her cell phone, trying to get her mind of the possibility of handling organs.

* * *

After a while, the teams seem to be wrapping up their canopic jars. The Brain team created a jar with the head of a jackal on it; the Brawn team did one with the head of a falcon on it; and the Beauty team had a baboon's head on their jar. However, the Brains team finished first.

"Okay! We're just about finished!" Danielle said.

"Great! Now I'm off to the Nile, see ya later!" Chris said, hopping on a nearby helicopter that just landed.

"WAIT! How are we supposed to know where the Nile is?" Brent asked below.

"You're on the Brains team, you figure it out!" Chris laughed, before the helicopter flew away.

"Quick! Follow that chopper, that's how we'll get to the Nile!" Nick said, pointing at the helicopter.

"Great idea! Brent, you carry the jar since you're just about the strongest on this team!" Astrid ordered, as all the Brain team members ran off, following the helicopter. Moments after the Brains team vanished into the desert, the Brawn team gave their jar some finishing touches.

"Alright, now we're done! Where's that chopper the eggheads were following?" Zack asked.

"They're gone, but the brainiacs left their footprints on the sand!" Jack pointed out.

"Follow them, and we can beat them to the Nile!" Maria quipped.

The Brawn team left, leaving only the Beauty team scrambling to finish their jar. "Aww man, we don't have enough clay to finish the face!" Peyton said.

"What happened to it?" Willow asked. Their answer was revealed in the form of Isobel, who took a glob of clay and morphed it into the shape of a phone. She was busy painting it black.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Isobel:** _ Awhile back, my family and I made a bet on who would would stay the longest off of electronics. I won by carving a bar of soap into the shape of a phone! And I won! I got a new car out of it! _*texts on the clay phone and lets out a fart*_

 ***ends confessionals***

"Well we don't have time now, we have to catch up!" Lauren said.

"But where do we go? The Brains team and Brawn team are already heading to the Nile." Bernard said.

The team looked around for options, until Willow noticed something. He pointed towards a camel, heading towards the right direction. "Follow that camel! They usually know their way to the water. So if we follow it, we can get to the Nile."

"Good thinking, Willow!" Bernard acknowledged.

"Like I said, mother nature taught me her ways." Willow replied.

The Beauty team then followed the camel to the Nile, quietly so they won't startle the animal.

* * *

About time Chris arrived to the other side of the Nile, the Brain team arrived to the Nile. Not far behind were the Brawn team.

"Hey! How'd you find us?" Adam asked.

"We followed your footprints, we're not as dumb as you think we are!" Maria replied, rather aggressively.

Adam nodded, "Well played."

"Okay! It seems you have made it to the Nile." Chris acknowledged.

"Excuse me, Chris. But didn't you say we're having a canoe race across the Nile? Where are they?" Sakura asked.

"I did, but I forgot to mention that… you're not using my canoes… you're using your own… from scratch! Haha, classic twist!" Chris laughed.

"First you made us make our own organ jar, not you're expecting us to make our own canoe?!" Astrid yelled.

"History lesson: the Egyptians made almost everything from hand. And besides, like I told Brent, you're the Brains team, you can figure something out!" Chris said, in a slight laugh as if he told a good joke.

"Don't worry guys, I can use those river weeds to weave a boat for us to get across the Nile!" Selena announces.

"Selena! You're a genius!" Nick praised.

"Yeah! I was going to propose that, but you beat me to it, Sel!" Ronaldo said, trying to get some credit.

"Well, lucky me." Selena said, rolling her eyes.

With that, the Brain team grabbed the weeds from the Nile, and began weaving. The Brawn team took notice of the Brain team's strategy, and grabbed their owns weeds to weave. The only difference was they were faster than the Brain team. They managed to catch up with the Brain team in weaving.

"We can't let them win! Faster!" Drake ordered, prompting everyone on the Brains team to weave faster.

Around that time, the Beauty team finally arrived to the Nile.

"What?! We're weaving our own canoes?! Haven't we gone through enough for ONE DAY?!" Holly complained.

"There's still time to catch up with them! Come on, let's grab some weeds!" Angelo said, running with Bernard and Ignacio to get some river weeds.

* * *

The Brawn team were the first team to complete their canoe.

"Wow, Sakura! I didn't know you knew how to weave!" Brock said.

"My family has origins dating all the way back to western Asia, it's kind off in my blood." Sakura mentioned, while unsheathing a neko-te from her fingertips, presumably used to cut the weeds.

"Alright! Let's sail!" Trissa said, pushing the canoe into the water, with everyone on the Brawn team climbing aboard.

About that time, the Brain team did complete their canoe and so did the Beauty team. In which that latter's canoe wasn't large enough to give them all space. So some of them had to sit on one-another.

The race began, with the Brawn team in the lead, the Brain team in second, and the Beauty team in last place. Everyone had to use their hands to paddle across the Nile, while trying to avoid snaps from creeping crocodiles.

"Seriously?! Crocodiles?!" Valerie said, glaring at Chris, who just shrugged playfully.

The Brawn team fought of the creatures, and eventually Brawn made it to shore first. Mitch was holding the team jar, while covering it with his hat to give it some shade so it wouldn't melt. The Brain team arrived second, and presented Chris with their jar. Finally, the Beauty team arrived last, with their jar seemingly squashed a bit.

* * *

All three of the canopic jars were laid out in front of Chris at a table, ready to be judged.

The Brain team's jar looked… alright so to speak. Chris inspected it closely, examining every detail on the clay sculpture. He made his final judgement, "It's alright. There's a few cracks around the head, but nothing to major." Chris said. The Brain team nodded.

The Brawn team's jar was next; it looked amazing! Chris himself was amazed by the sight of their jar, it looked completely fresh. The whole jar looked smooth, all the hieroglyphics looked correctly done, and the head looked so… real.

"Brawn team, I must say… this is one AWESOME canopic jar! Seriously, if I were to die and get mummified, I would want one of my organs stored in this jar!" Chris commented.

"Gross." said Trissa.

"I'm joking." Chris said.

As for the Beauty team's jar… it looked like crap. When Chris looked at it, his face cringed up. The head looked half finished, the mold seam of the jar looked squashed up, and there were small cracks everywhere, and there was a rotten smell surrounding the jar.

"Beauty team… what happened?" Chris said, he then smelled the stench of the jar. "And what on earth is that smell?" Chris said, covering his nose. The answer was revealed when a couple people of the team glanced at Isobel, who wasn't paying any attention and busy typing on the clay phone. She then let out a small fart in the process. Chris pressed a gentle finger on the jar, and it cracked in the process, leaving only clay rubble.

Chris took a step back and glanced between the teams. "Well, I think we have a winner here." He grinned, "The Brawn team!"

The Brawn team cheered victoriously, as they traded whoops, high-fives, and celebrated amongst themselves.

"And coming up close in second place… the Brain team!" Chris presented, the team groaned, but shrugged, at least they didn't come in last.

"And last place goes… to the Beauty team. Chris said, with less enthusiasm. The Beauty team sulked and scowled over their loss, a few bickered between each other, as they dropped their heads in shame.

"Anyways, Beauty team, you all have some decisions to make; Brain team, at least you don't have to send someone home; and Brawn team, head back to the jet, first class awaits!" Chris announced.

The Brawn team cheered once more, as the Brain and Beauty team groaned in displeasure.

* * *

In first class, the Brawn team sat around the dining table, drinking milkshakes and laughing as they celebrated their first victory as a team. Brock then sat up from his chair and raised his glass in the air.

"I would like to like to propose a toast. No matter how different we are, we can put aside our petty differences and function together as a team. With our combine forces, we can rule this game one challenge at a time! To the Brawn team!" Brock said.

"Here, here!" the team agreed, as they clinked their glasses together, toasting to their future.

* * *

The jet was soaring high in the sky during the elimination ceremony. Everyone in the Beauty team sat on the bleachers, as Chris stood behind the counter holding a tray full of bags of popcorn.

"You have all cast your votes in major decision, when I call your name, you will receive a bag of popcorn. If you do not receive a bag, you must grab a parachute, take the Drop of shame, and you will never come back… ever!" Chris explained.

"The following is safe…" Chris began

"Bernard…" he sighed in relief, and caught his bag.

"Marion…" he whispered "Yes!" to himself and grabbed his bag.

"Lauren…" she cheered and caught her bag.

"Ignacio…" he smiled and caught his bag.

"Holly…" she uncovered her eyes and caught her bag.

"Peyton…" she smiled and caught her bag.

"Willow…" he breathed easily and caught his bag.

"Angelo…" he catches his bag and takes a selfie with it.

Only Camilla and Isobel remained.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Camilla:** *crosses fingers*_ NOT YET! NOT YET! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO SEE!

 _ **Isobel:**_ _*typing on clay phone and farts*_

 ***ends confessionals***

"Isobel and Camilla… not too surprised you're the bottom two. But the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

 _*close up to Isobel looking worried*_

…

…

…

…

 _*close up to Camilla biting her nails*_

…

…

…

…

"Camilla!"

She sighed and caught her bag, while Isobel looked shocked.

"WHAT?! But I was in a good place in the game!" Isobel cried.

"Sorry, girl. All votes are final." Chris shrugged.

"FINE! I don't care! But just to let you all know, with me gone you don't have the right to CALL yourselves the "Beauty team!"" Isobel whined, as she took a parachute and looked down from the plane.

"Uhmmm…" Isobel stated, looking down nervously.

"Tick tock, Isobel!" Chris said shoving Isobel off the plane.

"WAIT I FORGOT MY PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Isobel said falling. Chris looked down at Isobel falling, and turned to the audience.

"And thus the Drop of shame claimed its first victim! Will the Beauty team ever win one? Will the Brawn team gain another victory? Where will we head to next? And who be the next to take the Drop of shame? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

 **And Isobel is the first gone! Her creator actually has her that dumb and gassy, but since she's having an early departure I thought I should give her some moments of recognition. Like that clay phone gag, which by the way is a reference to an episode of "Modern Family." So, where are we heading to next? Who's next to go? These questions and more… next time!**


	4. No More Mr Rice Guy!

**This chapter was quite a surprise for me, considering I thought it'd take longer for me to write. But looks like I got it done! Good timing, too, now that I'm off from school (hallelujah!) I have more time to write this story! So, please enjoy as the contestants continue their journey around the world!**

* * *

Chris was co-piloting the plane with Chef as he gave the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama World Showdown! The teams have finally aligned and we landed on our first location: the gift of the Nile itself, ancient Egypt! It's Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, and the teams officially faced-off in their first challenge. The Brawn team encountered some creepy surprises, as the Brain team escaped "serpent" death in the Cobra alley! Haha, puns! But the Beauty team took a turn to the worst when they not only awaken the mummy of the pharaoh, but their poor teamwork sent them to elimination. In the end, it came down to Camilla, who's high-maintenance annoyed her teammates, and Isobel, who has gas so foul not even the undead could handle it. Camilla dodged the bullet, forcing the disgusting princess Isobel to take the Drop of shame! Will the Beauty team bounce back? Can the Brawn team score another big one? Can the Brain team obtain a surprise victory? Whose goose will finally get cooked? And who is next to take the Drop of shame? Find here… on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

In first class, the Brawn team were enjoying a fancy-looking breakfast. They were eating waffles with powdered sugar and sliced fruit. They ate and talked about the next challenge. They were also in their pajamas, giving a all new meaning of "breakfast in bed." Viola wore a navy blue tank top and black pajama pants; Jack wore a white t-shirt with black boxers; Maria wore a knee-high black slip with spaghetti straps; Brock wore a white t-shirt and red flannel pajama pants; Trissa wore an oversized _Asking Alexandria_ t-shirt and red panties; Mitch wore plain black t-shirt and black flannel pajama pants; Sakura wore a _Hello Kitty_ t-shirt and white fuzzy pajama pants; Zack wore an oversized black hoodie and navy blue sweatpants; Valerie wore deep purple t-shirt with matching short-shorts; and lastly, Carlos wore a red t-shirt with blue boxers.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Carlos:**_ Again, I am SO GLAD I'm on a different team as Camilla, and first class rocks, and so does my team! Brawn team all the way!

 ***ends confessionals***

"Where do you guys think we'll head to next?" asked Jack, with a mouth full of waffle.

"As long as we win, I don't care." Trissa replied.

"My guess is Washington D. C.; probably in some trivia contest about American history." Carlos said.

"If that's the case, with me we're winning! No doubt!" Jack chuckled.

"Maybe you should be on the Brains team." Valerie laughed.

"And give up first class? Fat chance!" Jack replied.

"I don't care! Those losers are going down! Especially that shrimp Nick!" Zack proclaimed, slamming his fist at the table.

"Have some respect, they may be our competition, but they seem like good people." Mitch said.

"There's no respect in this game, there's winning and losing, and we're on the right side, so do our team a favor and keep it that way!" Zack asserted.

* * *

In third class, both the Brain and Beauty team were sleeping on the benches, or rather trying to sleep, as no one could stand the foul smell of the atmosphere nor tolerate the uncomfortable wooden benches. Everyone was in their pajamas, too. Very few members of the teams were awaken, and were looking for company. One of which was Lauren, who was in her light pink nightgown. She was sitting on the bench looking over her team, and then at her rival team. She sighed sadly.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Lauren:**_ It sucks losing the first challenge. But now we have a weak link off our team, maybe we can win one! Since there is no one to talk to on my team, maybe I should try making friends on the rival team. I hope that doesn't seem suspicious; but who knows, it could help me in the future?

 ***ends confessionals***

Lauren was sitting beside Adam, who was in a large white t-shirt and red pajama pants. He was laying on the bench, staring restlessly at the ceiling with bloodshot red eyes. He also had a rather ferocious frown on his face, as if he were thinking extraordinarily hard.

"So, are you like, really a conspiracy theorist?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Yep." Adam answered,

"Cool, so… what do you theorize about? Lauren questioned.

"All sorts of things, like the JFK assassination, the 9/11 cover-up, Area 51 and aliens, secret societies that control the world, the Moon landings, even the existence of cryptids." Adam explained.

"Wow, that sounds rather interesting. Do you… have any theories about the music industry?" Lauren asked wearily, worried about what Adam would say. The latter was silent for a moment, before directing his eyes towards her.

"Lemme answer that question with a question. What do you live for?" Adam asked.

"Uhmm… what do you mean?" Lauren asked in a confused manner.

"Your life. What do you like? Who inspire you the most? What is your life's devotion? What lead you to where you are now?" Adam rapidly asked.

"That's a long story. I was dared by my friends to sing at karaoke one night at a bar we snuck into. There was a talent agent there, who was looking for a new client, and when he heard my singing voice, he decided to make me into the newest pop star. And that's how I became the biggest megastar known as Countess Contessa!" Lauren proclaimed proudly.

"Really? Never heard of you." Adam said.

"Really? You haven't heard of my songs like _Make you smile_ , _Crush_ , _Forever with You_ , _Torn Apart_ , _The Party Song_ , _Eternal Love_ , _Kissing the Kiss_ , _Hope For The Best_ , or _My empty heart_? Does none of them ring a bell? Not even the " _I Hate Myself for loving you_ " cover I did with the Stormtroopers?" Lauren asked, quite surprised that Adam had no clue who she was.

"I don't listen to much music anymore." Adam admitted. "Besides, music is a death trap, a tool the Illuminati is using to brainwash and control society." Adam continued to explain.

"Uhh… excuse me? You do you mean by that?" Lauren asked, confused on his words.

"I'll explain, the power of music over the mind has been well documented for thousands of years. It's been proven that music does have control over one's emotions, perceptions, and behavior. This means our thoughts and actions can be altered by the sound of music by manipulating brains waves. No doubt music and the media have the power to influence our thoughts and behaviors. So it may be possible a secretive group like the Illuminati could've hijacked the music industry and is manipulating it into producing subliminal messages to deceive and corrupt society into becoming sinful and gullible creatures; an ideal slave race. And what better way in spreading these messages then through the music industry? In fact, it's also been said that musicians sell their souls for a slice of fame and wealth, in exchange they produce content against their will that brainwashes the population with specific thoughts and ideas, whether sexual, violent, or depressing. A population like that is easier to manipulate and dominate over the social hierarchy. The Illuminati and playing these musicians like puppets, hell, they're probably playing YOU like a puppet!" Adam lectured.

"...Do you actually believe that stuff?" Lauren asked.

"It's true, all your adoring fans are probably nothing more than guinea pigs for the Illuminati, and your manager could be a secret operative collecting your fortune and giving it to his masters." Adam said.

"What?! My manager would NEVER do that!" Lauren retaliated. "He is accepting of who I am, both my age and me being a lesbian!" Lauren said, but then she gasped when she said the last part.

"Wait, you're a lesbian? That's rich, probably why the Illuminati wants you in their inner circle, so you can create sexual content to give pleasure to the males and pervert the females." Adam said.

Lauren's eyes widen at Adam's statement.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Lauren:**_ There's some strange people in this world… and just to clear it up, yes, I'm lesbian for those of you who don't know. But most of my fans probably already know that. But how would my team react? More importantly… how would Peyton react?

 _ **Adam:**_ That Lauren has "Illuminati puppet" written all over her, I even can smell wood polish in her hand lotion!

 ***ends confessionals***

The loudspeaker on the plane turned on, and Chris's voice was heard on the other end.

"Good morning, tourists! Eat your brekkie and get dressed, we'll be arriving at our next location any minute now!" Chris announced, waking everyone in Third class up.

"Argh, couldn't he try to be patient? I'm already suffering from jet lag." Beatrice said, relocating her glasses on her eyes.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least we haven't lost a member yet!" Ronaldo said. Camilla just growled to herself, muttering some curses under her breath.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Camilla:**_ Oh come on! I was in the bottom two AND I didn't get any gold! That last challenge sucked! It was rigged! And my team SUCKS.

 _ **Brent:**_ I guess the last challenge was alright. Taking the lead was interesting, and I seem to be the "strongest" member of my team. I guess that's good. Though I do feel bad for Nick, he doesn't deserve to be bullied by Zack! Hopefully my team can win some challenges soon. Or the Brawn team loses, and Zack gets out.

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

The plane landed in a large area filled with cherry blossoms and a beautiful view of a large mountain. The cargo door opened and all the contestants jumped off from the plane.

Chris appeared dressed in a kimono, complete with fan and make-up.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ , _kankōkyaku_! _Hinode no hi_ , _Nihon e yōkoso_!" Chris announced in a foreign language.

"What did he just say?" Camilla asked.

"He just said " _Hello_ , _tourists_! _Welcome to the land of the rising sun_ , _Japan_!"" Danielle said, surprising everyone.

"I'm impressed, Danielle. But like she said, we're in Japan! Home to cherry blossoms, radioactive monsters, and the most messed up anime out there!" Chris said.

"Are we doing a anime challenge?! Great, I know just about everything about anime ranging from Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, and-" Sakura started, but Chris stopped her.

"Not so fast, Sakura. Your knowledge won't be needed!" Chris said, Sakura dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Okay, so let me guess: you're going to make us walk through Aokigahara, similar to what you did Egypt and the pyramids?" Bernard said.

"Actually, I was going to do that, but I got a memo from the network saying if I did that, I would be immediately terminated from my contract; then you guys wouldn't have me as your humble host!" Chris admitted. "So, for today's challenge, you'll be dealing with one of Japan's most recognizable cuisine: sushi!" Chris announced, showing off a plate of sushi handed to him by Chef.

"Here's the deal, a friend of mine in Japan runs a popular Sushi restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. But today, he gave all of his chefs the day off, meaning there's no one to run the kitchen for tonight's dinner service." Chris said.

"So… who's making the food?" asked Marion.

"I'm glad you asked: you all are! For this challenge, you will all create your own signature sushi dish, and serve it to all of the diners. Once they eat their meal, they'll rank your dishes from one-to-five stars. All of the stars will be counted, and the team with the most stars wins! Runner ups will be placed in third class, and will be joined by the losers, who'll boot of one of their own tonight!" Chris explained.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Danielle:**_ This can't be too hard. Sure, not everyone's a cook, but hey, it's raw fish, how bad can my team screw it up?

 _ **Sakura:**_ It may seem easy, but sushi is no push over. To win, my team and I must focus! I'm not too worried about the Beauty team winning, but I feel like Danielle might be a threat in this challenge. Aside from me, she knew what Chris was saying in Japanese!

 _ **Nick:**_ Sushi, huh? With Danielle on our side we might win this! Plus, I happen to be a master in the art of fruit craving, so my experience in culinary art might help us… really!

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

The contestants were taken to a large restaurant in the metropolitan area of Tokyo. The restaurant was a giant, circular, brick building with a red roof gleaming with brilliance; it's logo was a piece of sushi being held by chopsticks. The contestants entered the restaurant, it has a pond with a multitude of fish inhabiting, several rows of tables, a bar, and three kitchens surrounding the tables from the north, south-east, and south-west directions.

There was a large table at the center of the dining floor, on top were ingredients to create a sushi dish, ranging from rice, sushi wrap, meat, vegetables, toppings, seasonings, and sauces.

"You have half an hour to decide you dish, you can use as much ingredients as you need." Chris instructed, setting his watch up to count down. The teams gathered around and quietly discussed on what they were going to construct.

"I say we should make a California roll!" Astrid said.

"That's too common. Plus, we need to make something that can fill people up." Brent replied.

"Indeed, Appetite is the universe's wolf, it's never satisfied." Juliet stated.

"I know a great sushi recipe that can knock the diners off their feet, and take them twenty thousand legends under the sea! It's called the "Kraken Roll." You make it with white rice, momoiro soy paper; fill it with octopus and tofu; and top it off with sayori and yum yum sauce." Danielle said, pointing at all her listed ingredients.

"Sounds good with me!" Selena commented.

"Me, too!" Nick said.

"I guess it's official, our special for today is the Kraken Roll!" Brent announced.

The Brain team then grabbed what they required, and left to their kitchen. Meanwhile, the Brawn and Beauty team where having a hard time deciding on their dish. Both teams were looking through given copies of a recipe book. They flipped through the pages while whispering quietly.

"I say we should make something vegetarian." Willow suggested.

"Could work if you were a rabbit." Angelo said.

"Angelo's right, I think these diners might want something meaty in their sushi." Bernard said, going through the cookbook.

"As long as it's seafood, I don't care." Willow said, "Wait! Stop there, I think I see our choice!" Willow said, pointing at a certain page.

"Hmm… the Ginger Shrimp… that looks pretty good. You guys agree?" Bernard asked.

"Fine by me!" Ignacio agreed.

"Sounds tasty." Lauren said.

"Okay, Willow. I guess we're making Ginger Shrimp!" Bernard proclaimed.

"Thank you, friend Bernard!" Willow thanked. The latter and Bernard then listed out the ingredients and the contestants rushed to pick up their required items. The Brawn were still discussing their dish.

"Sakura, you seem to be the Japanese expert, do you have a preference on what we should make?" asked Viola.

"Well, there's a ton of choices to choose from." Sakura said, tapping her finger onto her chin while thinking.

"Anything in particular stand out?" Maria said, carelessly going through the cookbook.

"Actually, I think there's something we could make. My grandma use to make it whenever I visited her." Sakura said, "Maybe it's in this cookbook." The kunoichi then took to book, and within a couple of pages, she found what she was looking for.

"There we go! Lava Lobster! That's what it's called." Sakura said, pointing at the recipe.

"Well, I guess that's good." Brock shrugged.

"Fine then, let's get grabbing!" Jack ordered.

* * *

The teams chosen their kitchens, and started to prep for dinner service. For the Brain team, Danielle was already giving orders to her teammates.

"Okay, everyone. We're on a very tight schedule so we can't screw up this challenge. Brent, Drake, and Selena, you all seem pretty smart, so you can deal with cooking the rice with the boilers. Bea, Juliet, and Astrid, you three can add on the toppings. Adam, Nick, and I can do the cutting and presenting when it's done. Does that seem good with anybody?" Danielle assigned and asked.

"If you're good with it, I am!" Astrid said.

"Alright. Everyone to your station and let's start prepping!" Danielle ordered.

Everyone headed to their stations, but Ronaldo piped up.

"Wait! What do I do?!"

"Oh! Ronaldo, I honestly forgot you were here. Uhm… I got nothing for you." Danielle said. Ronaldo immediately took offense to this.

"Preposterous! I'm the smartest of this team, I helped you guys last challenge!" Ronaldo exclaimed, clearly infritated.

"... Ronaldo, when you "helped," you got us lost and nearly killed by cobras!" Drake commented.

"Uhh, keyword being "nearly." We survived didn't we? Plus, that was a million years ago!" Ronaldo said.

"It was yesterday." Selena said.

"Not helping my case!" Ronaldo pointed out.

"Look Ronaldo, we can handle this. Just sit this one out, okay? I'm trying to be nice here, but if you want to feel useful, you can monitor Brent, Drake, and Selena with cooking the rice." Danielle suggested.

"Fine." Ronaldo said furiously.

"Okay! Now we have everyone on board, let's start practicing. _Ryōri to issho ni, tomodachi ni_!" Danielle said. However, that last part confused everyone.

"... that means "onward with the cooking, friends."" Danielle acknowledged.

Everyone then went to their assigned positions and started setting up for dinner service. Meanwhile, Ronaldo gave a furious glare at Danielle.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Ronaldo:**_ Stupid Danielle and her fancy bilingual skills. She's just jealous of my extraordinarily high intelligence. They ALL are! They'll see, they'll see real soon!

 _ **Danielle:**_ Do I feel bad about leaving out Ronaldo? Yeah, sort off. But it's for the best, really. I don't want him to end up burning the whole kitchen down.

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

In the Beauty team's kitchen, everyone was prepping for dinner service. Until Chef arrived with a package in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Holly.

"The owner sent this to everyone. It's free complementary uniforms. You all must wear them for tonight's service!" Chef ordered.

Ignacio first opened the box, and pulled out a white chef's uniform, complete with yellow outlines, each competitor's name, and team logo. It also included a chef's hat. He handed out each uniform to everyone, and the contestants left the kitchen to get dressed. Soon, everyone emerged into the kitchen, all dressed in their uniforms.

"Ah, yeah! Chef Maddox in the house! Cooking up some victory tonight!" Marion proclaimed, tossing a knife in the air.

"I like that attitude, Marion! Woah, careful with that thing!" Bernard said, slightly backing away from Marion, who was still tossing the knife.

"I have FULL CONTROL over my-OUCH!" Marion said, accidentally cutting one of his fingers with the knife.

"See that? Should've been more careful." Bernard shrugged.

"Oh shut up." Marion said, wrapping a napkin around his finger to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Lauren was standing next to Peyton, getting their ingredients together. Both of them reached for the ginger miso sauce, causing them both to touch each other's hands for a brief moment. The two looked at each other, completely stunned. The two girls apologized, while blushing.

"You know… you like great in that chef uniform." Lauren commented.

"Ah, thanks; and P.S., you look good cooking dinner." Peyton replied.

"Thank you, but I don't really cook too much." Lauren said.

"Me neither, I'm kind off a picky eater. I'm not a big fan of meat like beef…" Peyton stated.

"Really? So what kind of protein do you like then?" Lauren questioned.

"Fish, it tastes a whole lot better, and it's better for you. I got to keep this slim shape." Peyton answered.

"Oh yeah I'm with you. No beef for me, strictly fish!" Lauren laughed, while smiling.

* * *

Soon, the restaurant opened up, and hungry diners started packing in. All were seated by the host of the restaurant. There were waiters and waitresses darting around the restaurant to serve water or tea to the diners. People who waited to be seated sat in the bar, drinking either a beer or wine. In the kitchens, all the contestants wore their specially assigned uniforms.

"Wow, this place is PACKED!" Mitch asserted.

"Yeah, I didn't think this restaurant could hold this many people…" replied Jack.

"To tell you the truth, I originally wanted to go to Japan to get a hold and master some new games. I didn't expect to be inside a kitchen cooking." Mitch said.

"It is what it is, I guess." Jack shrugged.

Suddenly, loud arguing was heard within the Brawn kitchen.

"Hey! Let go of it!"

"No! I got it first!"

Viola and Trissa had their hands on a frying pan handle. Maria came over and smacked both of them by the back of their heads.

"We're not going to experience that Egypt episode over again. Either you put aside your petty differences, or if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Maria scolded.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Viola:**_ Mark my words, when this is over, I'm going to show Trissa who's boss! I can deal with Maria, I know she's trying to help.

 _ **Trissa:**_ Word around here is that I'm the strongest bitch alive, and these losers should KNOW IT! I ain't gonna let those dipshits Viola and Maria get the best of me!

 _ **Maria:**_ This is like dealing with my nieces whenever they fight…

 ***ends confessionals***

"Hey, Beauty team!" Mitch called out.

"Hope you like the smell of third class, because you're going to be jacking each other's dicks there for a long time!" Mitch roasted.

"HA! You're on, we're going to bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Marion retaliated, rather poorly.

"You're the one to talk, you can even cut the sushi without cutting your pint-sized fingers." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah? Well just you wait, dorkahuntus! You know what I can do with this knife?" Marion said, holding the blade up.

"Well, you can certainly shove it somewhere!" Mitch shouted.

The Brawn tea laughed at that statement, as Marion and Bernard looked at them in fury.

* * *

The restaurant seemed to have seated everyone, and the diners all held menus. Suddenly, the restaurant host rang a bell to make an announcement.

" _Chūi_ , _dainā_! _Bijinesu de no saisho no chūmon_ , _watashi wa konban watashitachi ni sanka shite kudasatta minasama ni kansha shimasu_. _Kyō no tokubetsu supesharu wa kurakenrōru_ , _rabarobusutā_ , _jinjāebidesu_. _Shōsai wa menyū ni fukuma rete imasu_. _Watashitachi ga hajime rareru mae ni_ , _watashi wa konban watashitachi ni kuwawaru tokubetsu gesuto o shōkai shitai to omoimasu_. _Kare wa sekaijū de tatakatte iru kokusai-tekina yūmeijindesu_. _Kare wa kazuōku no chanpionshippu o kakutoku shite ori_ , _zen fan ni kyōtsū shite aisa rete imasu_. _Minasama_ , _sutorongusutairu no ōsama o kangei shite kudasai_ … _Nakamura Shinsuke_!"

A round of applause erupted within the restaurant, as loud violin music was heard playing, along with a sudden hard beat shaking the place. The violin music caused Valerie to cover her ears in annoyance. With that, a man with his back turned to the audience walked into the restaurant, as if he were dancing. Then about twenty seconds into his entrance music, he fully turned around, revealing himself as a Japanese man into his thirties, with a build of a dancer and long black hair brushed to his right, while the left side of his hair was shaved. His skin was a light caramel color, his eyes were a dark brown color, and he had some peach fuzz around his mouth. He wore a red leather jacket, black leather pants, and wrestling shoes. He was a accompanied by his wife, who had her arm wrapped around his as he made his way down to his table.

He was seated by the restaurant host, and he pulled out a seat for his wife, and he bowed before the audience in the restaurant, who applauded even louder, then he sat down and looked over the menu.

"Who is that?" asked Brock.

"Beats me, maybe he's some sort of dancer? I'unno, looks gay." replied Zack.

"That's no dancer…" Trissa said,

"That man… is a legend."

* * *

Over at the Beauty team's kitchen, Bernard and Willow seemed to be leading the team. Bernard, Willow, and Ignacio dealt with the cutting and decorating; Holly, Lauren, and Peyton did the topping; and Marion, Angelo, and Camilla cooked the rice. No one didn't have a position. However, Angelo was too busy looking at the mysterious celebrity guest rather than doing work.

"Why are you staring at that dude? Back to work!" Camilla hissed.

"That isn't just any dude, Shinsuke Nakamura is a wrestling legend!" Angelo defended.

"Like how?" Camilla asked.

"If you think a three time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, one time IWGP Third Belt Champion, five time IWGP Intercontinental Championship, one time IWGP Tag Team Champion, one time IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship, one time NWF Heavyweight Championship, and two time NXT champion isn't a legend of the sport, then I don't know what!" Angelo said.

Camilla rolled her eyes, then went back to work.

* * *

Halfway through dinner service, the Brains team seemed to be dominating the challenge, with no screw ups and everything on a steady pace. Danielle was just adding some finishing touches on the dish, " _Sābisu_ , _shite kudasai_." she said as she handed the plate to a waiter.

Ronaldo then came over. "Alright, I went and counted all the rice bags like you told me to. Total of nine bags."

"Great! That's just enough to serve with, you can go back and help Brent, Drake, and Selena with the sushi squares." Danielle commanded.

"But they won't let me, could you believe THAT?!" Ronaldo said irritated.

"Well, a bit." Danielle admitted.

"Then what do I do, then, huh?!" Ronaldo asked.

"You can hang around them, and if they need some help, you can lend a hand." Danielle suggested.

"Fine!" Ronaldo said angrily.

"Thanks!" Danielle thanked, before handing in another plate while saying, " _Sābisu_ , _shite kudasai_."

"What does that mean anyway?" Ronaldo asked with slight interest.

"It's Japanese for, " _service_ , _please_."" Danielle answered.

"Interesting, so… are you from Japan, is that it? Do you have other family here, or…?" Ronaldo questioned.

"I am, actually. I was born and adopted from here." Danielle replied.

"Wait, adopted?" Ronaldo said, quite surprised.

"Yep, my dads adopted me from an orphanage in Kyoto." Danielle said, paying attention to the details of a just created Kraken Roll.

"Woah, woah, "dads?" In plural context?" Ronaldo asked.

"Yeah." Danielle said, she was going to hand a waiter the plate, until…

"Wait… YOU'RE ADOPTED BY F*GS?!" screamed Ronaldo.

With that, a record scratch was heard. Everything went silent, as the entire Brain team looked at Ronaldo and Danielle with shock and outrage. Both Brawn and Beauty team heard what Ronaldo said and looked at him with shock. Even the diners glared at Ronaldo. Of all the faces, none compared to the one Danielle had.

"What… did you just call my dads?" Danielle choked.

"You know, those big monkeys that adopt a little panda. I can go on explaining-" Ronaldo started, but Danielle had something else to say.

"SAVE IT!"

In tears, Danielle smacked Ronaldo's face, and walked off from the kitchen into the back, covering her face as continuous tears ran down. Both Brent and Selena immediately went after their friend to comfort her. The remainder of the Brain team glared at Ronaldo.

"What?" Ronaldo asked.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Astrid:**_ Unbelieveable.

 _ **Juliet:**_ Ronaldo, thou art a utter dickhead!

 _ **Valerie:**_ Words can't even describe how cruel that was.

 _ **Jack:**_ That was just messed up.

 _ **Willow:**_ Disgusting, absolutely disgusting!

 _ **Lauren:**_ Monkeys and a panda? Is Ronaldo for real?!

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

Danielle locked herself inside a pantry in the restaurant. Brent and Selena were knocking on the door, asking for her presence.

"Come on, Danielle. Please come out." Selena pleaded.

"No, leave me alone." Danielle said in-between sobs.

"Arrgh! Why couldn't Ronaldo kept his big mouth SHUT?!" Brent said, angrily.

Speaking of the devil, Ronaldo was then dragged into the room by Bernard and Mitch. The duo then tossed Ronaldo on the ground in front of Brent and Selena.

"Thanks." Selena scoffed.

"No prob. If you like, can we give him a good ol' country-sized ass whooping!" Bernard said, cracking his knuckles.

"No thanks, we'll handle this." Brent said.

Mitch and Bernard glared at Ronaldo once more, with the latter smiling fearfully. The duo then left, and Brent started.

"Are you happy now?" the engineer asked.

"Happy with what?" Ronaldo questioned.

"Playing dumb is JUST going to make things worse for you! Why did you have to say that to Danielle?! HUH?!" Selena exclaimed, almost scaring Ronaldo.

"I, I didn't know. It just… slipped." Ronaldo answered.

"Exactly! Because you don't use your head! That's why you're not as smart as you think! You know, I'm pretty much an easy-going guy, but people like you make me furious! Because you think you're so much cooler and smarter than everyone else to the point you drive everyone crazy!" Brent said.

"Well, I AM smart! I'm the genius of this team!" Ronaldo retaliated.

"You're the annoying, delusional prick of this team!" Selena roared.

"Hey, calm down, guys. I can TOTALLY lead this team to victory, just watch." Ronaldo said, keeping his calm and egotistical demeanor.

"Alright, you go on and do that. We'll watch, and since you think you can take the heat all by yourself, we're not going to help." Brent announced,

"Good! I don't need your help anyways." Ronaldo proclaimed.

Ronaldo walked back to the kitchen, followed by Brent and Selena. The entire Brain team still gave death glares to Ronaldo, as he slowly picked up a bag of rice and poured into the sushi square. He looked back at the team again, completely paranoid, but he didn't show fear in his face.

After a brief moment when the sushi square beeped, he picked up the steamer, and placed it onto a sheet of momoiro soy paper. To his luck, the sushi square spreaded out a layer of rice onto the soy paper.

"See? All too easy!" Ronaldo bragged.

"...You forgot to add the sushi vinegar." Brent said.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to help!" Ronaldo snapped.

* * *

In the Beauty team, the members were still whispering about the Ronaldo incident. Angelo, on the other hand, grabbed one of the waitresses notepad, and slowly made his way over to the table where Shinsuke sat at. He was slightly relieved to see the wrestler was preferring the sushi dish with the yellow outlines than the others with blue and red outlines; because that was the Beauty team's dish.

He waited until the King of Strong Style was finished eating, until making his way over to the table.

"Yes?" asked Shinsuke.

"Uhm, hey, Mr. Nakamura. I don't mean to bother you, I'm just a real big fan of wrestling. I mean it when I say you one of the best wrestlers living today." Angelo commented.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Shinsuke said, bowing his head.

"Would you mind if I could get an autograph, or a picture, or…?" Angelo asked nervously.

"Lemme ask you a question, of these plates, which one did your kitchen make?" Shinsuke quizzed.

"The yellow one." Angelo answered.

"Ahh, in that case, you get both!" Shinsuke said.

"Nice! Is the ginger shrimp good?" Angelo questioned.

"One of the best sushi I had in awhile. The others are just alright, could've been better." Shinsuke admitted.

"Understandable, but thanks." Angelo said, handing his idol the pad of paper. Shinsuke signed it and the two took a selfie with Angelo's selfie stick, with Nakamura winking charismatically. Angel then shook Nakamura's hand once more.

"Now return to the kitchen, friend, and keep making that good sushi; and please, tell Chris to keep up the good work." Shinsuke said.

Angelo returned to the kitchen, with a wide grin on his face. But Trissa saw the whole scene and glared at the gorgeous one enviously.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Trissa:**_ Why does he get to talk to Nakamura and I don't?!

 ***ends confessional***

* * *

In the Brain kitchen, stability had fallen. Ronaldo was darting all over the kitchen to keep the sushi going. No one would help him, because he was so confident he could do it all to himself. At times, Ronaldo would even slip on the floor while running to a certain station. Ultimately, he burned up a majority of the rice, used too much sauce on certain rolls, and chopped them unevenly.

But still, he kept his pride.

"See, guys?" Ronaldo said, "I got this, we don't need Danielle, you got me!"

"Uh, excuse me, sir." a waiter said to Ronaldo.

"Yeah?" asked Ronaldo.

"A customer has sent this plate back." the waiter said, handing Ronaldo back a plate.

"What's wrong with it?" Ronaldo questioned.

"Err… I'll let you take a look at it…" the waiter said, before walking off.

Ronaldo expected the plate, then after a brief moment, he founded the problem.

"Oh! So that's where my band-aid went!" Ronaldo said, pulling out a soggy band-aid from the plate of sushi. The rest of the Brain team looked disgusted at Ronaldo. It was then Adam looked back, and then slowly sneaked off from the team.

* * *

Adam founded himself in front of a door, and knocked steadily at it.

"I told you Brent and Selena, I don't want to talk!" Danielle called out.

"...It's Adam." Adam answered.

Danielle was silent for a moment, then asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Can we just talk? Normal protocols states that when some us depressed, a good way to relieve themselves from sadness is to talk about it." Adam stated.

"Okay… you can come in." Danielle said weakly.

Adam entered the pantry, it was surprisingly large, bigger than what even Adam had expected. He found Danielle, who was curled up into a ball sitting in the edge of a corner. The room was dark, but there was dull lighting in the pantry. Easily, Adam sat next to her.

"So… are you feeling better?" Adam asked, awkwardly.

"A little bit." Danielle answered, wiping her eyes.

"Okay… so, why exactly did you react the way you did? Are you ashamed of the fact you're adopted by two men?" Adam questioned.

Danielle looked up, "Of COURSE I'm NOT!" she shouted. "I'm upset of the fact Ronaldo had to use that word!" she continued to say.

"Oh, that f-word?" Adam asked.

"Yes, THAT word. People should not be treated that way! My dads are the most wonderful people on this planet. They chose me out of all the other children at that orphanage! They inspire me, and people like Ronaldo just have to come along and make fun of me for it!" Danielle cried.

Adam observed this, he's never really seen a person this upset. But decided to stick around, he wanted to see more.

"Well, how exactly did they inspire you?" Adam asked.

"They were responsible for some of my most favorite memories. From riding a ferris wheel for the first time, to taking me to the aquarium when I was eight. That was what got me into Marine Biology." Danielle admitted, slowly, she seemed to get better.

"Interesting, and why do people make fun of you for it?" Adam questioned.

"Well, it's two men. You heard what Ronaldo said, it's "two monkeys adopting a panda." You won't believe often I get made fun of in school just because I have two dads and no mom. I mean, I have friends, but there's always going to be those people who just find fun out of making you miserable." Danielle explained.

"Well, I understand you. When I got into conspiracy theories, people thought of me as a joke. They thought my theories were crap, and that I was crap. But overtime, it died down, and now people start listening to what I have to say. I'm sure people will respect, whether or not who is parenting you. Being adopted by men doesn't make you a joke, it makes you special. You make our team diverse, and people respect you for that. Heck, without you, we probably would be goners in that kitchen." Adam explained.

"Thanks, Adam. You're such a good friend." Danielle said, she hugged Adam, whom the latter found unexpected. He awkwardly patted Danielle's head and ran his fingers through her raven hair. Danielle then separated herself from Adam.

"So, do you wanna come back to the kitchen?" Adam asked.

"Actually, I might just spend a few moments here, then I'll come back and try to finish the challenge." Danielle said.

"Alright, take as much time as you need." Adam instructed, before leaving the pantry.

 ***confessionals***

 _ **Danielle:**_ It was REALLY sweet of Adam to come and talk to me. Maybe he isn't as much of a nutjob after all!

 _ **Adam:**_ When Danielle threw her arms around me, I received this unusually feeling in my chest. It was this hard and yet soft feeling. I'unno what it is… eh, must be heartburn.

 ***ends confessionals***

* * *

Adam left the pantry, and returned to the kitchen, which seemed to have descended into chaos with Ronaldo in charge. "Adam! Is Danielle okay?" asked Selena. "She's feeling a lot better now, she just needs some more time to herself." Adam answered.

"She can take the entire challenge of for all I care! Cause this challenge is all MINE!" Ronaldo said, running around doing all the stations himself. But Adam looked at the dining room, he could tell some of the diners weren't enjoying Ronaldo's version of the Kraken Roll. In addition, some of the diners weren't served their roll yet.

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that…" Adam said under his breath.

"Uhh… Ronaldo, one of the sushi squares are on fire." said Beatrice. She was right, one of the sushi squares were in flames. Ronaldo gasped, and quickly filled a cup with water to extinguish it. But the water only increased the fire tremendously. Drake then grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the fire, but Ronaldo snatched it out of Drake's hands.

"Don't worry, I'll save the day!" Ronaldo promised, but when he squeezed the lever, nothing came out. Drake took the extinguisher back, and removed the pin in-between the lever. With a tight grip, the fire extinguisher released its substance, immediately slaying the fire. However, the cloud of foam also caught on Ronaldo, covering his face and soaking his clothes. Some of the Brain contestants laughed, while Ronaldo just glared at his teammates.

"Haha, very funny. I got work to do."

Ronaldo ran off to continue running the kitchen, not bothering to thank Drake.

* * *

Eventually, dinner service started coming to an end. Luckily, Danielle came back to the Brain kitchen to finish up service, but there wasn't much she could do. The kitchen pretty much already destroyed itself.

All the guests left, leaving the dining room completely deserted. All of the contestants emerged from the kitchen and stood next to one another. Chris was waiting, with the results.

"I must say, that was a pretty good service, a total of 150 guests have come by for some food. But only one team wins today. All the diners have submitted their ratings, and I must say, this one is bit of a shocker. So, our first place team and winners of first class is with a total of 360 stars… the Beauty team!" Chris announced.

The entire Beauty team cheered in surprised. All of them came together for a group hug, even Camila joined!

"In second place, with a total of 270 stars… the Brawn team." Chris continued to announce, with much less enthusiasm. The Brawn team groaned, but there was no need for complaining, at least they didn't have to send someone home.

"And finally, in the last place with a total of 240 stars, although they started strong in the start, but completely fell off the grid: the Brain team." Chris said. The Brain team looked crush, while some glared at a certain individual.

"Well, Beauty team, first class is calling your name; Brawn team, got nothing for you; and Brian team, pick your favorite loser tonight, cause someone is going home tonight!" Chris ordered.

* * *

The jumbo jet flew high over the Sea of Japan during the elimination ceremony. The Brain team all sat on the bleachers. They just had submitted their votes, and Chris had the results.

"I will admit, I kinda expected you guys to win this challenge, but looks like I was wrong! In my hands I hold nine bags of complimentary popcorn, and ten contestants stand before me hungry for safety. If you do not receive a bag, you will take the Drop of shame and you'll never come back… ever!" Chris instructed.

"The following is safe…:"

"Brent…" he caught his bag with a smile.

"Juliet…" she caught her bag and smiled.

"Drake…" with a content face, he caught his bag.

"Nick…" he reopened his eyes, and caught his bag.

"Selena…" she looked relieved and caught her bag.

"Bea…" she sighed with relief and caught her bag.

"Adam…" he smiled and received his bag.

"Astrid…" she smirked to herself and caught her bag.

The final two were Ronaldo and Danielle.

"Ronaldo and Danielle. Which one of you is going home? Will it be the Marine Biologist or the Self-Proclaimed Genius?" Chris tauntingly asked.

"Well, you got the votes." Beatrice said. This caused some snickering amongst the Brain team. Chris just glared at the cute nerd, clearly annoyed.

"Moving forward, the final bag goes to…"

…

…

…

…

 _*close up to Danielle looking nervous*_

…

…

…

…

 _*close up to Ronaldo looking content*_

…

…

…

…

"Danielle!"

Ronaldo looked outraged, while Danielle caught the final bag, with some of her teammates patting her back.

"Inconceivable! This is an atrocity! I shouldn't be the one leaving! I am a genius! I am a child prodigy in technology!" Ronaldo argued.

"So we've been told." Chris said.

Ronaldo was handed a parachute by Chef, and was lead to the Drop of shame.

"Do you have any final words, Ronaldo?" Chris asked.

"I do, actually! First off all, I could TOTALLY construct a better jet than this! Second of all, you will all regret cutting me loose! I. Am. A.-" But before Ronaldo could finish, he was shoved off the plane by Chef. All he should while falling was, "GENIUSSSSSSSSSS!"

Chris looked down, before turning to the camera.

"And thus, the false prodigy has been eliminated. Will the Brain team bounce back? Can the Beauty team keep it up? Will the Brawn team fully united? Where will be head to next? And who is next to take the Drop of shame? Find out next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

 **So Ronaldo's gone! Just like Isobel, his creator designed him to be annoying, arrogant, and rather odd. But he was still a fun character to write with. Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, that is THE real Shinsuke Nakamura that appeared in the restaurant. If you don't know who he is, you should look up his past matches with NJPW and NXT, he's THAT good! Also, if you want to get goosebumps while reading his entrance, listen to his NXT theme "The Rising Sun." Trust me, it'll work.**

 **Also, tell me if you get the dirty joke I hidden in between Lauren and Peyton's conversation. If you do, you are officially my best buddy!**


	5. Wow! It's been awhile!

Hey guys! It's JJ, and wow, it has been a while!

Not that I left FanFicition or anything, it was still on here working on some other projects for wrestling (I'm in the WFA now, yay!)

So with that being said, I took a LOT of time of from my original purpose here on FF: Total Drama. And without doubt, Total Drama World Showdown was one of my best pieces of TD Fanfiction. But is it dead?

At first glance, yes, it might be. But I don't WANT to say it outloud, because I still have a LOT of ideas for it. However, because I spent so much of my time with TDW (Total Destruction Wrestling), my novels, meeting with possible publishers, AND school at the same time... safe to say I have little time with Total Drama.

HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'll quit TDWS, if anything I want to have a fresh start with it, so what could I do?

Well, part of me wants to reboot it, like I want to keep some of the characters submitted to me, take out some characters, bring in new ones, some that actually fits with the BvBvB atmosphere.

Still, what do you guys think?


End file.
